ipsycho
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Sam and Freddie are captured and have to save themselves, major seddie! don't like, don't read, kay? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!!! So this is MY version of iphyco, which I hear is real, but it's not been confermed. This one, Carly and Spencer are in the sub- plot, and Sam and Freddie are in the main plot, which I wish would happen more often (idate a bad boy part 1 they were the sub plot yay!!!) So sit back, relax, grab you cat and eat some fried chicken, cause I'm about to start!!!**

**Disclaimer- Actually, I DO own icarly, along with my uncle green mush. (sarcasm, if you couldn't tell)**

"Carly!!! You home??!!!" Sam yelled through the apartment of the Shay's, which had become her second home.

"SAM!!!! HELP!!!" Sam heard a familiar voice yell from the hall, then a dull THUMP and the sound of a heavy object falling to the floor.

"Freddie?" Sam looked out the peep hole in Carly's apartment door. She saw Freddie laying on the floor, a man in a mask above him.

She opened the door and looked down at Freddie's unconcious body.

The last thing she thought of before everything when blank was that day with the taco truck.

**OOOOOO what will happen?? I'm either updating later today or tommorow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!! This chapter is late, yes, I know, please wait for the reviews to throw virtual rocks at me. But first let me tell you what I had to do last night. (Why yes, these are excuses) I had archery right after school, then I had Swim team right after that, then I had drama rehersal. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly.**

Sam's pov

When I woke up, I was tied to a goof, sitting in a chair. We were sitting back to back, both facing the sides of the small room.

"Freddie? You awake??"

"Sam!!!! Your okay!!!! Right?????" Freddie asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm…" Sam's voice trailed off as she concidered Freddie's question.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered, making sure she didn't faint again.

"I don't know if I'm okay, Fredward!" Sam said, looking around, noticing she had a giant headache as she did.

"Hey, we are in this together! See if you can reach my cell phone."

"Your right, I guess," Sam mumbled and reached for Freddie's cell phone, cutting herself on his belt as she did so.

"Ow!"

"What? You okay? What hurts Sam?" Freddie asked, the last part a bit frantic when she didn't awnser for a moment.

"I'm fine, I just cut myself on you belt. Your cell ain't there, the nubs must have taken it! Speaking of which, did you see who it was?"

"Yeah, and you won't belive who it was!" Freddie said.

"Fredalupe, is it really time to play guessing games?"

"No, I guess not. You remember that time that Carly found out that we… You know?"

"Yeah, I know, go on!!"

"It was those dudes that came out of the pants?

"The ones that you announced that we were going to call the police? They did it??"

"Yeah!"

"I know what we have to do. Are you afraid of having these two chairs and me fall on you?"

"No, you don't wiegh that much."

"Okay, remember that one of the dudes had a funny shaped nose like it had been broken before?"

"Yeah…" Freddie said, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Okay, when he walks in, your flip as hard as you can so I'm level with his face. I'll kick him there, then you use your belt to cut the tape."

"Kay…" Freddie said, sounding unsure.

"Trust me, it will be fine."

**Okay, so that's all folks!!! I'll update tommorow, I'm about 89 percent sure!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!!! So I have nothing witty to say here, so I'm gonna go ahead and get started!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly (insert stupid pun here) **

"Sam, get ready, I hear them." Freddie whispered. He sat up as straight as he could while being taped to a chair.

Sam felt nervous about the plan, mainly because she would be safe because she was above the dude's head, but Freddie's head would be right near his foot, and that dude looked like he could do serious damage to that kid.

"I'm ready," Sam said, whispering also, wondering if he could tell that she was scared. If there was one thing Sam didn't want Freddie to know, it was that even **SHE **gets scared sometimes.

"Okay."

"Hey, you know that we could get in serious trouble for kidnapping those brats?" a gruff voice said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have that brunette boy blabbing that we got out."

"Freddie, on three."

They heard the voices get closer…

"One…"

"Sam, make sure your careful!" Freddie warned. The door nob wiggled, then turned.

"Two, you too,"

The door was flung open…

"THREE!"

**Oo cliffy!!! The next chapter will be half Carly and Spencer, and half Sam and Freddie. PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Know what? I don't really want to write with part of it Carly/Spencer (NO PAIRING, JUST BROTHER/SISTER!!!!) so this is all going to be Sam/Freddie, kay?? Ooo this is the climax part!! **

**Disclaimer- you don't know what I own and what I don't? GREAT!! Then I own the arctic, Santa Clause, icarly, and Nathan Kress ;)**

Freddie flipped the chair upward as hard as he could, sending Sam straight into the air, catching herself in the chair, kicking the man in the nose.

"Freddie, cut it with your belt!" Freddie cut the tape holding him and tried to cut Sam's bonds, but the older man caught him and threw him out the door. He closed and locked it behind the boy.

"SAM? SAM!" Freddie yelled at the closed door.

"FREDDIE! RUN!" Freddie heard Sam yell.

Freddie did as he was told, and ran from the gray building, and the blonde girl.

He would soon regret this.

**Nother cliffy!!! Sorry that it's short, but the next chapter should be a lot longer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I tried to type another chapter. But then my computer froze! I had like, five pages!! BOO!!!! Am I the only one who this happens to? **

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own icarly.**

Freddie ran as fast as he could to the Shay's apartment.

"CARLY! CARLY WHERE ARE YOU?!?! EMERGENCY!"

"Freddie? What's wrong?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs.

"SAM,GRAY BUILDING, BRUISED MAN, TAPE, BELT, NOW!!"

"Freddie, calm down, start from the beginning, okay?"

"Okay, well I was coming over to your house, and then this dude came up and hit me with something, and then I fell out, and I woke up in a little room taped to a chair with Sam behind me, then she told me to flip up so she could kick the guy where he had a bruise, and then I used my belt to cut the tape, but the big dude came up and threw me out of the room and Sam told me to run, and I ran!"

"Okay, now, I'm going to ask a question. And I need you to not get mad, and not panic, okay?"

"O-okay." Freddie studdered.

"Where is Sam?" she said it slowly and carefully, trying to not let get him upset so she could keep asking questions.

"She- she's still there!"

"Okay, Freddie, it's okay, we'll call the police, okay? You might have to explain this to them, can you do that?" She spoke to him like a mother might talk to a 5 year old with a bloody knee.

"Okay."

Carly grabbed the phone off the charger and called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friends where kidnapped, and then one escaped, he's here, but my other friend, her name is Samantha Grace Puckett, she's still there, and she needs your help!"

"Okay, mam, please calm down. We will get her back, okay?"

"Okay,"

"But I need to speak with your friend who got away, alright?"

"We kinda figured that, his name is Fredward William Benson."

"Get him to come down to the station and we will interegate him, alright?"

"alright, we'll come down now."

**Okay, so that's it for this chapter, but I have a question for ya'll! Okay, so how do you do the photo thingy where you can edit them? I can't find the website, or the program or whatever it is. Help?? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, dudes, what up? NOBODY reviewed last chapter. Not cool. So now I think I'm going to do something I haven't done since I started ff. I want two reviews until I post the next chapter. Here comes my random Spanish!!! **

**Disclaimer- yo no propio yocarly. **

"Okay, I know you are upset, and that she is your friend, but I need you to explain to me everything that happened again, slowly."

Freddie explained everything that _he_ knew happened.

"So you have no idea why the man in question would want you besides that you two saw him escape from prison?" The policewoman asked. She had back-length blond hair and blue eyes that gave Freddie another pang of grief for Sam.

"No, but wouldn't that be enough of a reason?" Freddie asked.

"Not really, because you weren't the only one, and if he had wanted to get the people that saw him escape, he would have just tied you and the girl, Sam, up and found Carly."

"So he must have had a reason for getting me."

"Maybe, or maybe he wanted you for bait." the police woman said, kind of uncomfortably.

"So where's Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I think that's a question only you can answer. We'll put her picture on the missing children's website, and send this to the twelve o'clock news, okay? But I need you to try to remember where the house is, okay?" She asked kindly.

"Okay."

"Alright, now go get some sleep."

Freddie couldn't help but obey. He called his mom and she picked him up.

"Fredward! Are you alright? Oh my baby! My baby!!"

"Mom, mom, I'm fine, it's okay!"

"Come on, we need to get you a tick bath!"

"Okay mom." Freddie got out of the car and hugged his mom. He decided to let her do whatever crazy cleaning thing she wanted. There had been a time before Sam had woken up that he had listed all the things he would miss if he… didn't make it. Sam topped the list, oddly enough, but his mom was a very close second.

That night, after his tick bath, laying in bed, he was very content and comfortable.

Then it all changed.

**HUGE twist coming up next chapter!!! Please review, or I can't post it!!!! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I got four reviews, which I LOVE!!! YAY!!! Now, you thought it was almost over right? NOPE!!!! Twisty time!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly, but I do own a very hyper dog because it's raining.**

When Freddie woke up the next morning, it was just a normal, average day. Which made it even worse. He was overcome missing Sam, wondering what would have happened if he had stayed to save Sam.

You know what they say, be careful what you wish for…

"Freddie, mail for you!" Mrs. Benson called. She came in with a strangely flat paper. "I had to beat it with a mallet first."

"Of course." Freddie said, taking the envelope which said that it was from Tommy from AV club. Weird, Tommy hasn't ever sent me a letter.

Freddie,

If you ever want to see Sam alive again,

Come to the park at

Ten o'clock tonight.

Come alone.

I'll be waiting.

-Not Tommy

Freddie had a sudden bad feeling of how the man knew that Tommy was in AV club.

**TADA!!!! Oh, and **tori72663 **you can totally give ideas, I don't promise I'll use them, but I would LOVE to hear (read?) them!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

OMG, YALL ARE AWESOME!!!! I got two reviews within like, an hour of posting!!!! YAY!!! Okay, the plot is an idea from **Futurewriter101-Leopardpath**

**and I personally LOVE her idea!!! So, that is what I'm gonna use!!!! Oh, you should get an account, they are a lot of fun! ****J**

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly!!!! **

At ten o'clock, Freddie checked and made certain his mom was asleep.

He rode his bike over to the park, and called out, softly at first, then getting louder, "Sam? SAM?"

He saw a small white piece of paper stuck in the spokes of his tire when he walked back.

The note read-

So the police don't come,

I'm making sure,

Where children are plentiful,

Go to the back door.

It took Freddie about five minutes to figure it out. The school's back door!

He rode as fast as he could in the dark. He reached the brick school's back door and searched for a piece of paper. He felt around for a minute, then heard a sound like leaves crunching underfoot right behind him.

"Who's there? If you have Sam, I swear I will-" he was cut off by the person, who didn't sound much older than he was.

"I know where Sam is, and if you aren't careful, I will have her killed." The threat seemed to hang in the air, and Freddie thought it was genuine. The boy must have known that he wouldn't try anything as long as Sam was at stake.

"What do I have to do?" Freddie asked, sounding defeated.

"There's nothing you can do. I'm a friend, but an enemy of Sam's." he said the name as if it were some terrible, incurable disease.

"I will ask calmly one more time, where is Sam?"

"I can't tell you." the voice said from the darkness.

Freddie snapped. All the memories he had of the blonde headed girl were blurred in his mind. Her life and his, intertwined flashed before his eyes. _Isn't this what happens to people who die? Is Sam dieing right now? _Freddie wondered with the small part of his brain that wasn't engulfed in grief.

He charged the boy- Tommy as you have probably guessed- and tackled him. He pinned him to the cold, wet dirt in a move Sam taught him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Freddie screamed. He didn't care who heard.

"I- I can't tell you!"

"No, you WILL tell me!" Freddie said, with every word punching the boy in the stomach.

"Groovy Smoothie!" was all the boy said before Freddie punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Freddie sat him up at a picnic table, which was more than he deserved, and rode as fast as he could to the Groovy Smoothie.

The door was locked, as expected, but Freddie had also learned to keep a hair pin with him in case picking a lock became necessary. He was forcefully reminded of what may be inside, gulped and opened the door.

What he saw shocked him.

**Oh snap, a cliffy!!! I'm evil!!!! *evil grin* well you have to review for the next chapter I suppose… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hobos!!! ****J not sure if my smiley face will come on the site its right ^ there! **

**Disclaimer- NINJA SMILEY! Yeah, I may own my spaz attack I'm having, but not ICARLY!!!! Oh, and I stole a little bit of the plot from "Criminal Minds" so I don't own that either!! J **

Freddie walked in on what seemed to be just an ordinary cleaning crew, but something was different. They all looked at Freddie with a semi-guilty face.

"WHERE'S SAM?" Freddie yelled, loosing his temper.

"I don't know what your talking about." The man/boy said who looked a lot like Tommy.

"Tommy?" Freddie faltered for a minute.

"Who's Tommy?" the man said unconvincingly.

"Whatever, where's Sam?" Freddie said. The man, apparently Tommy's dad, pulled out a gun and held it to Freddie's forehead.

"Okay, you walk out of here quietly _right now_ and never say that you were here and I won't shoot you."

Okay, this made two things clear. One- Sam was here somewhere and two- Freddie was in big trouble.

He did some quick thinking and hit the guy, well, you know where. He dropped the gun and Freddie picked it up and held it to the man.

"Walk out right now." Freddie said menacingly.

The bully/criminal ran away and Freddie tore the place apart immediately.

"Sam? Sam, you here?" no answer. What had he expected, her to just jump out from behind the counter and yell 'boo!'?

He looked around for about thirty more minutes, then sat down, convinced that she wasn't there. Then he looked at a broom in the corner. Just an average, wooden handled broom. But it has white, fluffy things caught in the bottom of it. Insulation! Freddie gasped and ran upstairs.

"heating duct, heating duct, AHA! SAM, SAM, don't worry, I'm coming up there!" He heard a small, sad whimpering sound that he knew must be Sam.

He looked around and saw a chair, a pile of posters, and rug. Not much to hide a teenage girl with, but you never know.

He looked behind the chair, nothing. Under the pile of posters? Nothing.

"Sam? Sam, I can't find you!"

Then he heard a noise somewhere between a frog croaking, a pig squealing, and a bird squawking, that sounded like, "NIEGEMACORA!" it sounded like something that hadn't had anything to drink in a long time. Freddie was reminded that she probably hadn't.

The strange sound came from… under the rug? Freddie got it up, with some struggle, and there was Sam, same clothes she was wearing two long days ago, her arms tied to her legs, her mouth gagged. Her eyes looked up helplessly at Freddie.

"Oh my gosh! Um… Okay, here, um…" He reached into the small space that didn't seem like he could even fit his hand in there. Sam wiggled to the top as far as she could, but Freddie could tell that I must really hurt.

"No, Sam, don't move your gonna hurt yourself. I'll just call the police, okay? You might have to stay in there for a second, but I'll be right here, okay?" He knew talking to her would be pointless, seeing as she couldn't talk, but he had to keep her mind off everything. He wished he could reach in there, but his hands were too big for the little space, about the size of a brick for an opening. He saw her eye's get fiery and he knew she was mad about something. There was a lot to be mad about.

"How did they get you in there?" Freddie asked, "Not important, anyway, me, Carly and Spencer were really freaking out. I- we missed you."

The police sirens came.

"See Sam? See? Your safe now."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sam smiled.

**Okay, next chapter's last chapter!!! PLEASE review!!!!!!!! J**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola! I HAVE 4O REVIEWS ON THIS!!! AWESOMENESS!!!!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly. Poo. **_

"_Police! Open this door!" _

"_Hold on!" Freddie called. He ran over toward the door. _

"_Okay, where is the girl?" The male, brunette police officer asked. _

"_Over there, I have no idea how she got in there. Sam! Its okay, it's the police!" Freddie said. He lead the police officer to the small hole in the floor. _

"_Hello, Samantha. I'm officer White. I've been working on your case, okay? Now, I'm going to put this tube-thing down there, and it will take your gag off, okay? Don't get upset, its going to help you." Officer White said soothingly. Sam nodded as much as she could. _

"_Okay, now I need you to tell me how he put you under there so I can get you out, okay?"_

"_O-okay, there's a trap door under me." Sam said, sounding very raspy and thirsty. _

"_Alright, Freddie and I are going downstairs to open it, and we'll catch you okay?" _

"_Okay." _

_Freddie and Officer White walked down the stairs. _

"_Do you know this girl personally?" The officer whispered to Freddie._

"_Ye-" Freddie was cut off. _

"_Shh!! Whisper, we don't want to scare her, okay? She'll be really jumpy for a while."_

"_Oh, okay, yeah, I know her, she's one of my best friends." Freddie whispered. He would never admit it, but it was very true. _

"_Okay, you probably need to watch out for her for a while, okay? She'll be really worried while she's out in public and scared that someone will pop in her house when she's alone." _

"_Alright."_

"_WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" Sam yelled from upstairs. _

"_JUST A SEC SAM!" Freddie called back up. "Can we hurry? She'll freak out." _

"_Okay, It's right here. You need to catch her, she's still tied up and can't break her fall." the police officer broke through the ceiling and Sam came crashing down._

"_AH!" Sam yelled, and fell on Freddie. They saw their awkward position, and Freddie picked her up, because she couldn't herself. _

"_Ugh. I need some food." Sam said, her voice still incredibly raspy. _

"_Okay, Freddie, put her down here, and could you untie her? I need to go call the station and tell them we got her, okay?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay. Sam, don't do too much, okay? You have malnourishment from not eating or drinking for almost three days." _

"_Okay." _

_When the officer left, Freddie was untying Sam and saying, "Sam? Are you okay? I thought I would never see you again!" When he was done, Sam hugged him as tight as she could. _

"_Freddie, I was- and- he- you- left!" Sam stuttered as she sobbed into his gray tee shirt. Freddie stroked her hair. _

"_Sam, Sam, it's okay, I'm sorry I left, I know I shouldn't have-" _

"_No, I'm gl-glad you did, b-but they said you- you got caught and they k-killed you!" _

"_Sam, It's okay! I'm not dead!" _

"_I kn-know, but I wa-was so sc-scared!" Sam said, then jumped when she heard the door open._

"_Sh, it's okay, just Officer White." Freddie said soothingly._

"_Okay, they need both of you to come to the station and tell who the man was." _

"_Okay." they both said at the same time._

"_Sam, can you stand up?" Freddie asked._

"_Um, I think so…" Sam said, then tried to stand up, "Yeah, no, I can't." _

"_Okay," Freddie suddenly had inspiration that Sam would not kill him, given the circumstances. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the police car. _

"_Okay, Samantha, I need to get you something to drink, but you can't have anything to eat yet, you have to take it gradually, okay?" _

"_Sure." Sam still sounded raspy and felt light headed._

"_Okay. Here we go." He handed Sam a bottle of water. She struggled with it for a second, then Freddie snatched it out of his hand. Sam glared, then snatched it back. _

_Sam was back._

_Freddie was now sure that that was a good thing. She was a devil, one of the worst people he had ever met, she is so mad at the world, she directs it at Freddie, she insults him at every chance she got. But she often… he couldn't describe her. She was completely and totally indescribable. She could get kidnapped, and when Freddie was completely freaking out, she could make a good plan, carry it out, and call Freddie a dork all at the same time. _

_Sam looked at Freddie and leaned against him with her eyes closed. She didn't say anything, her throat still hurt, but Freddie understood. He put his arm around her, and stroked her hair. _

"_Shh, Sam, it's okay, your safe now. We're both safe." _

_**Okay, I'm pretty sure that I'm done. If you want me to do one last chapter, it won't be as good as this one, just like an epilogue. So REVIEW this may be your last chance!! (: **_


	11. epilodge

'**Ello governor! Lol. (sorry any british people, you now have free range to say "waz up dawg?" anytime you want) this is the last chapter, so PLEASE review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly.**

"SAM!" Carly and Spencer screamed when she walked in the apartment. Sam jumped and tried to run, but Freddie held her back.

"Sam, its okay, It's Carly and Spencer! Sorry guys, but the police officer said she would be jumpy for a while."

"I can talk for myself, Benson!" Sam and Carly hugged.

"Sam, I missed you so much! I was so scared that you…" Carly didn't want to say the word, in case Sam was thinking the same thing.

"I missed you too Carls!" Sam said, feeling back to normal, at least a little.

"Well, we need to tell the viewers what happened, and that your safe. Is that alright?" Carly asked, she looked from Sam to Freddie.

"Um, we the police didn't say anything against it, so I guess so…" Freddie said.

"I'm gonna go set up, it'll probably be a short one, Sam you can rest down here, can't you?"

"Yeah." Sam said, laying down on the couch.

"Freddie?" Sam said, when Carly went upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Sam said, showing her more vulnerable side.

"Your welcome."

"And Freddie?" Sam said, growing more and more out of her comfort zone.

"Yeah, again?"

"I'm scared to…" Her voice trailed off.

"Sam Puckett? Scared? Of what?" Freddie said, jokingly.

"Naw, you'll laugh."

"No I won't promise."

"I'm scared to close my eyes. I'm scared I'll be back there when I open them." Sam said, mumbling.

"What would you be scared of when I'm here?" Freddie said, laughing.

Sam laughed back, "Pretty much everything, nerd."

Freddie picked her up and put her on his lap. "Ugh! Put me down!" Sam said, trying to hit him but failing because she hadn't slept for 3 days.

"Just go to sleep Sam. I gotcha." Freddie said, feeling bolder by the second. Is this how she felt most of the time.

Eventually Sam stopped struggling and just leaned into him. She fell asleep, and so did Freddie. When Carly came downstairs, she saw her two best friends asleep on the couch.

The ordeal was over, and all was how it should be.

This worlds is full of haters, and lovers, lovers who hate, and haters who love. Which one are you?

**Okay, sorry for my wisdom. Lol (: hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get up, but I got the ABSOLUTE BEST REVIEW EVER from someone, and this chapter is dedicated to Jaymee Woodmore for the review she left! (:**


End file.
